


Strip Club

by Toaster_Robot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pole Dancing, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Robot/pseuds/Toaster_Robot
Summary: This is not meant to be taken seriously. I don't know what the heck this is but I tried. I think.





	

Keebstar daces on poLe. it is so g00d! peopale r sh00k bye how g00d it be!!  
Oo moo walk into bar and say oh fook I'm gay and the bar was a strip club fro compooooooters.  
Kiiboard sees da onl hooman in the strrip clob and thonk “wt heck y there b hooman” and then hE recognize omuat from da hopes poop acadeeemy!! Did waz awkwar.   
Oomlaut sees da roobat nd calls him over “Keysbo I am gay” he laugh.  
keebss wolk oves to da smol dictato. “do u wnt me to do da danc four u” keeebssa askkkk.  
“Only ef u r gud at the succ becuz I am a disktator”  
“yes I ems g00d at da succ i waz prigrummed to b ablle to do that do” kaybboard reply. “do u wantz to goez to private room”  
“Only if uz wer pregam too be shy”  
“o-oh u likez dem kinda peopee” kebabs thought for momeyn waz he shy maybes “yes I do the shyz”  
“Took mag hand bby nd we gooo” the tny hatler grab tha smexy dncer. “Mah plac is noice”.  
keeeeugauveuhe knowz dis iz he destinaquh he waz preparea four wut wold hapoer nex.  
They ded the sex. Fin.


End file.
